


That's enough (It has to be enough)

by OphisNightshade



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, Hurt, Kissing, Light Angst, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OphisNightshade/pseuds/OphisNightshade
Summary: "They never talked about it, the mere thought of mentioning something terrifying them both, the fear of this dynamic ending up penetrating their insides"Some people simply enjoy having company in the midst of chaos.
Relationships: Bloom & Stella (Winx Club), Bloom/Stella (Winx Club)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 174





	That's enough (It has to be enough)

_**POV Unreliable** _

The days were bright, the sun bringing to every bit of darkness that was found a little bit of light and warmth

The forest was calm, green and immaculate, with no sound of the Burned Ones outside the barrier being detected, giving a slight sense of relief to Alfea's students.

The rivers ran smoothly, only with the secret company of Aisha and a few other water fairies to follow the current.

But this, this peace, was all a fragile and brittle illusion, with cracks that even the weakest light fairy would be able to see

It doesn't matter if outside the barrier everything is in peace, it doesn't matter that the Burned Ones finally gave Alfea a little peace because ...

.... Rosalind did not give it to them

What used to be scary grunts of the Burned Ones out of the barrier are now groans of pain inside the barrier as specialists and fairies are increasingly pushed to their limits

Because it doesn't matter if your bones are broken, or if you're bleeding, if you're alive, you can still fight

If you are alive, you can still train

It doesn't matter if you are a fairy picking up a sword for the first time or an specialist who has to fight alone against a training dummy pretending to be a Burned One for the first time in his life

If you are alive, you can learn. Such is the class regime that Rosalind, Andreas and Luna prepared for the poor students of Alfea

Not even Beatrix and her minions had escaped from this, Beatrix's regime being even worse than those of the other fairies, Andreas training her with Sky with an intensity that could only be described as crazy

But even the crazy training that Sky and Beatrix are going through doesn't compare to the torture that Bloom and Stella are facing every day

Stella thought her mother was a nightmare before, but now with Rosalind's help her mother proved to be hell on Solaria herself, a hell that was more than happy to punish her for escaping her clutches once.

Her body and magic were pushed to the limits more than once every day, her training now going further than before in terms of intensity

Before she had to deal with the pressure to control her magic, now she needs to control her magic while her body is tired and sore from training with the specialists

But she knows, magic be cursed, she knows, that Bloom is going through a hell as intense as hers, being forced every day to enter her state of complete fairy until she can't stand being in that shape anymore

She knows that Bloom, like herself, now has small scars and bruises in her body from being hit hard with magic and weapons

The pain of being thrown on a wall with force is almost forgotten in the midst of exhaustion, but it is still there, a sloppy cure for a broken bone, which one? She has no idea, her ears deaf in pain as one of her mother's lackeys tried to explain her injuries to her

Stella lets out a sharp sigh of pain as she tries to get up from her bed, her entire body protesting against her decision

And magic be damned, she wanted to hear her body, she really did, but it was already one o'clock in the morning and Bloom hadn't made it to the girls' dorm

So she got up, her clothes and hair dirty with mud and blood as she headed out of the dorm

Normally she would care about her clothes, her appearance, knowing that her mother would kill her if she saw her dirty in that way, but it was already dawn and all the students had been out in their bed for a long time due to the tiredness caused on their bodies and her mother's loyal soldiers were at the edge of the barrier, cautious as they awaited the sounds that terrified the students weeks before

Stella's body continued to tell her that Bloom was not worth it, that the girl was fine, that it was ok to rest

She ignored it all, her mind deafening the pain as she thought about the redhead, how close they become since the girl arrived in Alfea, since Bloom transformed and took her to visit her parents

How close they have come since hell started in their lives

Stella's steps quickened, her mind frantic as images and memories flashed through her head.

She hates being weak, she hates being scared and most of all she hates that she ended her relationship with Sky because she was dependent on him just to start needing the redhead's presence in her life, needing her to feel safe, even though she knows that she is not, because none of them is really safe

But even knowing that, even knowing that all she’s doing is repeating her situation with Sky, her feet don’t stop running, taking her to the fire fairy

This is toxic, she knows, being dependent on someone the way she is now, she should stop going after the girl, stop herself from jumping into her arms

Stella stopped running, opening the door to the private room used to train her and the redhead with a calm she definitely didn't have, avoiding making a noise

And so, with a single look inside the room, her thoughts on codependency were gone and she ran when she saw the redhead lying on the floor in the room

\- Bloom !?

Her voice came out, low and yet worried

She knew that Rosalind would never kill the fire fairy, but she also knew that the director had already brought the redhead to a near death several times.

She knelt beside the girl's lying body, almost a woman, while her eyes scanned the bare skin seeking for injuries.

Stella briefly considered lifting the black tank top that the girl was wearing to see if she had bruises on her torso, but almost gave a sneer when she realized that this was unnecessary, she should have no doubts about injuries to the girl's body when she was during weeks helping to clean them all

She shouldn't have any doubts because every day since this training started Bloom came out with an injured torso

Stella's jaw tightened as she remembered Rosalind hanging the redhead and sending her flying to one of the pillars in the room

-Bloom? - She gently touched the girl's body - I know that sleeping is great, but we should do that in our beds -

She shook the girl a little bit more, jumping back in fright when Bloom lifted her whole body, eyes glowing in a deep red as the braziers in the room were on fire

Stella's body moved away instinctively from the redhead as she scanned the room, looking for threats, looking for Rosalind

And Stella saw it, watched paralyzed as Bloom turned her eyes to her, her tense body relaxing as her beautiful red eyes turned a deep blue, slightly sad and yet warm and soft as she looked at the blonde

Stella watched the changes almost static, feeling the in the air the magic stop vibrating around her, while the overwhelming pressure that came from Bloom's magic stopped pressing her.

And yet, Stella had to notice, even with dirty hair and clothes, even with red eyes in a justified fury, even when the girl looked like she was going to kill everything around her ...

She was still beautiful, magnificent

The blood on her face, the small wounds and cuts on her hands and arms did nothing to stop her beauty

And the fire in her eyes, the fire in her soul, the flame that burns inside her, roaring in a rebellion that has not yet taken shape, enchanted Stella

It held her, made her stop breathing, her breath taken as the changes took place around her

And when she finally came to herself, when her lung finally got back to storing oxygen, it was because of Bloom's voice

-Stella !? Oh no, did I hurt you ??? -

The girl hurried over to Stella, a concerned look on her face as she examined the blonde for injuries

And she found them, but none were caused by her

Bloom lifted a hand to Stella's cheek, where a slightly bleeding cut was found and lightly caressed the skin beneath it, wiping away the blood stains that Stella had ignored.

The fairy of light moved her hands, holding Bloom's hand across her face, a calm, comforting look on her face

\- I wouldn't let you hurt me, you know that - She paused in her sentence while gently stroking Bloom's hand - These injuries were caused by my mother and although talking to you in this place is interesting, taking a shower and sleeping would be even better, don't you think? -

Bloom let her hand rest on Stella's face for a few more seconds before moving away, her body leaning a little while she almost fell to the floor

Stella held her in place, her hands holding the redhead by the waist as tightly as she could in her hurt state.

And yet the blonde grimaced at the hiss of pain that came out of the fire fairy

Yes, definitely Bloom's torso was hurt

The light fairy approached the blue-eyed redhead, silently offering support with her body as they moved back to the Winx dorm

On the way it was quiet, the only sounds present being the girls' breathing as they crossed the dark corridors and the soft whispers they said in each other's ears, telling the other how their day was, what Stella's mother forced her to do and how long Bloom was able to dodge Rosalind's attacks before being thrown against a wall again

When they finally reached the dorm, the lights in the other girls' rooms were still off, the only sound coming out of Musa's headphones

Bloom should have gone to her room, should have taken a shower and wrapped herself in her sheets as she mentally prepared herself to the next day but she didn't, no, by the time she arrived at the dormitory both she and the blonde moved to Stella's private room

Their steps were silent as Bloom opened the blonde's bedroom door, moving toward the fairy light's private bathroom.

They never talked about it, the mere thought of mentioning something terrifying them both, the fear of this dynamic ending up penetrating their insides

They hated it, needing someone else the way they needed it, but what should they do, when there was peace in the other's arms? What should they do, when they felt comfort every time the other one cleaned up their wounds after training?

Their relationship was not healthy, they both knew it, it was not something generated by affection or love, but created out of a mutual need to want to feel safe at the end of the day.

Finishing this should be easy, Bloom would just have to go to sleep in her room again, but just thinking about it made her stomach feel uncomfortable

And with Stella it's the same, there was a fear, an emptiness that appeared inside her every time she thought about sleeping alone again, a fear of floating and being carried away by her mother's cruelty

Bloom keep her on the ground, kept her grounded when she learned that her mother was evil, a tyrant she eventually had to face

So when Bloom entered the bathroom, she followed, slowly taking off the redhead's clothes, an intimacy that was not sexual but was personal, something that started tentatively during the weeks that had passed since the beginning of Rosalind's tyranny and became comfortable and desired by both

Bloom's hands went to Stella's clothes, slowly taking off, taking care not to drag the fabric over the blonde's wounds

When both were naked, completely vulnerable in front of the other, Stella turned on the shower in warm water, feeling a sharp pain through her wounds as blood dripped from her hair.

The redhead approached the blonde, slowly washing her body, her hands gentle and careful as she stirred and cleaned the wounds of the fairy of light

And Stella tried, really tried to contain her sighs and groans of pain, but some still escaped, her torso aching even more as Bloom's hands touched it

The blue-eyed redhead winced as she continued to wipe the blood off the green-eyed fairy's body.

Her hands moved down, touching her inner thighs but never in the center, that would change the tone of the moment and that was not what Bloom wanted, they were both too tired for that.

When she finished washing her body, Stella took the moment, the power of the situation now in her hands as they roamed the blue-eyed fairy's body

But Stella was more intimate than Bloom, wanting even more of the shared closeness as she approached their bodies, almost on the edge of touch.

Her fingers ran over the redhead's face, brushing off the traces of blood and dirt lightly, curling her fingers around the fairy's hair, smoothing the knots found there

Bloom let out a breath, not in pain, but in pleasure as her body relaxed in the blonde's hands

Stella blushed when Bloom's breath hit her neck, the redhead finally approaching to the touch point, her head resting on the curve of the blonde's neck

Stella's hands shook slightly as they went down and although her position was less than indicated to wash someone, the blonde somehow did it, although she hasn't known the redhead's body for years, she knew enough about Bloom's body to be able to wash it with her eyes closed

The blonde gently maneuvered her head, kissing the blue-eyed fairy's soft hair, her arms moving languidly across the bare skin.

Peace, comfort, weakness, those were the words that popped into Stella's mind as her fingers roamed Bloom's skin

The feeling was good, gentle, warm, but even when she was at peace, her mother's voice was still on her mind, telling her about how pathetic she was for allowing the redhead to be so close when she was like this, with the guard completely down while the two are alone

A soft kiss on her neck took her out of her thoughts as she went back to cleaning Bloom's body, her hands moving again as her mother's voice went to the back of her head

Another kiss landed on her neck, this time higher, almost on her jaw as Bloom's hands tightened on her waist

Bloom's lips moved, stopping at her ear as she whispered assurances that it was just the two of them, that Stella's mother was on the other side of Alfea, far away from them

When Stella's hands returned to Bloom's hair they were both out of the bathroom, the blonde gently combing the red strands, her hair already combed and flowing in blond cascades over her shoulders

Little was said in those moments between them and what was said was said in a low voice, a controlled whisper coming out of their mouths, but it was never a tense or awkward silence, it always was... peaceful? Like a hug around them, warm as a blanket

When the two finally got into Stella's bed it was past two o'clock in the morning, both of them losing themselves in the comfort of being with the other in the bathroom

They did not sleep, not immediately at least, small kisses were shared, never being too sexual, never to start something that would completely change the dynamics of the two, but rather soft, tender kisses on cheeks and necks while few words were exchanged between them, words of comfort, words that told a promise, that one day things would get better, that one day Bloom would find out who her biological parents were, that one day Stella's father would gain the courage to fight against her mother

Promises and guarantees that they would always be there for each other, that nothing would destroy their relationship

Neither dared to comment that they did not know what they were doing, nor what was the real relationship between them

Because although a part of Stella say they are friends, that relationship passed that point weeks ago, when Bloom gently placed a comforting kiss on her shoulder after a particularly difficult day.

Make no mistake, it was not the kiss that made their relationship go from the point of friendship to the point of unknown, but the actions that Stella took after that kiss

A strong blush ran through the blonde's cheeks as she looked into the redhead's eyes, remembering the events of that day

There was little or no reaction from Bloom, the room being too dark for her to notice the blush

Stella reached out, pulling the blue-eyed fairy close to her, allowing the redhead's scent to enter her nostrils as she placed a careful kiss on her forehead.

Bloom smiled as she snuggled up to Stella's neck, leaning against her as she let sleep take over.

One day, both would have to talk about it, one day, both would admit that they were in love with each other, but that day would still take months, maybe even years and until then, the comfort that these nights and baths gave them would be enough, had to be enough, at least until both are ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on Spirit.
> 
> Sorry for any misspellings, I was between overwatch matches when I wrote this so there may be errors
> 
> If anyone wants to talk to me, I recently created a Twitter account to see series news, the account name is OphisNightshade


End file.
